Lullaby
by darthwhatever
Summary: Jade and Tori are friends with benefits, but Tori has had it with the way things are. Will Jade be able to make things right or has she gone too far this time? Jori two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I roll off of her, both of us panting hard and sweating immensely. I lay there satisfied for a glorious moment before glancing over to see she's getting up and putting her clothes back on. The lump in my throat rises, just as it always does when she's about to leave. She _always_ fucking leaves.

"Why don't you ever just stay?" I ask, sitting up. It's three in the morning and pretty dark in my room so I know she won't be able to see my eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You know I can't, Vega. I have to get home." Jade says in obvious annoyance. The fact that I'm such a nuisance to her only increases my want to burst into tears, but I hold it in. I'm an expert at holding it in by now. She finishes dressing and walks back over to me. She attempts to kiss me goodbye, but I jerk my head to the side so she catches my cheek instead of my lips. She sighs and gets up to leave without another word.

As soon as the door is shut behind her I fall back on my bed and let the tears escape my eyes. I'm practically sobbing, my face soaking wet, because I can't take much more of this. It's been months of the same routine. Jade and I having sex anywhere and everywhere and then the next day pretending it never happened. Her treating me like shit and making me watch as other guys hit on her and she hits back. On top of it, I _let _her treat me like that and go running back at the snap of her fingers. I know I have to end this, whatever _this_ is exactly, but I just can't.

The only person who knows about us is Jade's mother and that's only because she walked in on us making out. But surprisingly, her mom seems to adore me; wouldn't be too surprised if she even offered to adopt me. Jade is a different story though. She's warm and intimate during sex, but cold and angry the rest of the time. I don't know why I've stuck around for as long as I have. Maybe because I'm in love with Jade, maybe because I'm an idiot, maybe both. I cry myself to sleep, as I've been doing almost every night lately.

…**.**

The next morning I wake up with a splitting headache. At school I slump over to my locker, my entire body aching and sore. I'm putting my stuff away when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey, Vega," Jade says in an unusually soft tone, "Are you okay?" I shut my locker and turn around to see her looking genuinely concerned. _Don't fall for it, she _is_ at this school because she's a great actress_, I remind myself when I catch myself starting to believe she's sincere.

I shake my head. "No, I'm not okay. I'm tired, I'm just _so_ tired." I say harshly, my eyes narrowed at her. She looks at me in confusion and then looks around as if to check if anyone is watching. She grabs my wrist and drags me to the janitor's closet. She pushes me inside and turns on the light before locking the door behind her.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asks, crossing her arms. I bite my cheek before taking a deep breath.

"Nothing," I lie through my teeth, "I just didn't get much sleep last night." She nods and looks down awkwardly.

"Um, are you still going with us to Nozu tonight?" she asks, finally looking back up at me.

"Sure, whatever," I shrug and cross my arms, just wanting out of this stupid closet and away from her already. She looks at me in confusion, obviously caught off guard by my snippiness. I'm usually not like this towards her; hell, I'm usually not like this towards anyone, but I can't help it at the moment.

"O…kay?" she says slowly, "Well, I've got to get to class, I'll see you later." She leans in to kiss me, but just like last night I move at the last second so she kisses anywhere but my lips. Jade sighs loudly and I push past her to leave, quickly making my way to class.

I know Jade can tell I'm upset with her, but she doesn't pull me aside to talk again. She doesn't even try to convince me to have during-school-sex with her. I assume all this means she doesn't care. Of course she doesn't, she never has. Of the two of us, it's always been me who got in too deep. And now I regret every kiss, every touch, every fuck. All of it.

The end of the day rolls around quickly and we all pile in our cars and drive to Nozu separately. It's Friday night so we planned to hang out for a while, but I'm not too sure how long I'll be staying. I park in front of the restaurant and see Beck parking in the spot next to me. I give a tiny smile and a wave and he returns the wave, but with a large grin. I get out of my car and we head inside to find a large booth.

The rest of our little group shows up within a matter of minutes and everyone gets to talking and laughing. Jade and I are sitting right across from each other, but I hardly even glance her way.

"Hey, look at that waitress over there," Andre says, nodding at a girl who's taking people's orders, "I think she was checking me out." He says cockily.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I suggest with a genuine smile.

"I think I just might," he says, popping his collar. Beck moves out of the booth to let Andre pass and we all watch as he hits on her successfully. The rest of us get back to talking when Cat decides she wants to sing karaoke with Robbie, who agrees right away and eagerly follows her to the stage.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jade suddenly says curtly, sliding out of the booth. I try not to look at her and instead keep my attention focused on Beck.

"So, this has been fun, huh?" he says with a wide smile. It's obvious he's been having a great time and I wish I could say the same without it being a lie.

"Yeah, it has been," I smile lightly, "No one you see here catches your eye?" I ask curiously. He looks around and shrugs.

"Nah, not really. I'm actually really enjoying being single."

We continue to talk about different things while watching Cat and Robbie sing and Andre flirt and for once things are nice just the way they are. Around fifteen, maybe twenty minutes pass when Jade finally returns to the table, looking all disheveled and messy. Her hair looks like she just got out of bed and her clothes are all rumpled. It's a look I know all too well. Beck and I both stare at her in confusion.

"What happened to you?" he asks. She smirks at me and I don't think I want to know the answer.

"Just had a little fun," she answers slyly, her eyes still on me.

"With who?" Beck questions again and I feel a lump rise in my throat. She tears her eyes away from me for a second to throw a glance at a blonde Northridge girl who's just coming out of the bathroom. I know who the girl is. She has the biggest reputation for sleeping with anyone and everyone. I feel the tears spring to my eyes as I completely realize what Jade means and suddenly find myself practically climbing over Beck to get out of the booth.

"Excuse me," I mumble, wiping at my eyes and running out of the restaurant. I'm just out the entrance door when a hand wraps around my wrist and spins me around.

"Tori," Jade breathes, "Look, I'm sorry, I was –"

"We're done, Jade." I scoff, yanking my wrist from her grasp.

"What?" she says in disbelief, "So that's it, just like that you're going to end us? I'm trying to tell you, about before, I didn't –"

"_Us_!" I practically yell, "There was never an _us_, there was me wanting you and you just wanting someone to fuck! But it's over now, you've put me through way too much and I can't take it anymore."

"Tori, if you would _just_ listen–"

"No," I say firmly, cutting her off for the third time, "I can't keep doing this, playing this little fucking game with you. What the fuck do you want? Because it seems like all I am is someone to entertain you when you're bored."

"Please, Tori, give me a chance to explain," she pleads, her eyes beginning to water. My own eyes start to feel wet and I shake my head, taking in a stuttered breath. I take a step closer to her so I'm right in her face and lean in next to her ear.

"Go home," I whisper, "Tell your mother you're fucking a whore. And when she asks 'but what happened to that one girl? I really liked her' look her in the eye and tell her every single thing you did to me."

Jade just stands there, looking stunned, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. I push my way past her and get in my car, leaving her there to stand in shock. I can only hope my words got to her as much as I hope they did.

**Jade P.O.V.**

The tears well in my eyes as I watch Tori drive away. She never even let me explain. I didn't have sex with that girl; I saw her in the bathroom and decided I wanted to make Tori jealous since she's been acting so weird lately. I only rumpled up my clothes and messed up my hair, but I know now I took it too far. Her final words cut me deep, but I deserve it. I've never really taken her feelings into full consideration. _Idiot!_ I think to myself. I feel a hand on my shoulder and quickly wipe my eyes before turning to see Beck standing there looking confused.

"What'd you do to her?" he asks, confusion turning to anger. I shrug and wipe the tears away once again.

"I messed up, Beck," I whisper. He shakes his head and sighs.

"Look," he starts, "I don't know what this whole thing is about, but I've never seen her look so hurt before. So whatever it is you did, fix it, Jade."

He begins to walk back into Nozu but pauses at the door and turns back to me. "You know, we were all having a real fun time tonight. But big bad Jade West just _can't_ live without the drama, can she?" he says sarcastically before finally heading inside.

I know there's no place left for me here, so I get in my car and lean my head on the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths in. _I'll fix it, Tori, _I think as I start up the engine. _I'll fix us._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori P.O.V.**

The weekend passes slowly, so slowly. The majority of it is spent in my room alone. Monday morning I have to force myself out of bed and almost literally drag myself to school. All I want to do is collapse in place, but I know I need to stop being so weak and just get over everything. It wasn't like Jade and I were a couple, so we technically didn't break up. But I still love her and she still hurt me.

I head straight to my locker, eyes cast down, not wanting to see her if she's there. I'm putting a few books away when I feel a hand give my shoulder a light squeeze. I turn to see Beck standing there with a small smile on his face, a huge contrast to the large grin he was wearing Friday night. A pang of guilt hits, but what happened wasn't my fault. None of it was my fault.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Hey, Tori, can you do me a favor?" he asks. I try to keep the smile on my face, but I feel so drained, I'm not too sure I'll be of much help. But I still feel the guilt, so whatever he needs help with I know I should at least try.

"Sure, what is it?" I answer, trying to pick up my smile a bit.

"Just meet me at the black box theatre after school; I need help setting up some of the props." He smirks a tiny bit like he knows a secret that I don't.

"Um, okay?" I agree hesitantly. He claps his hands together, his smile widening. "Perfect!" he exclaims, walking away backwards. I'm sure I look as confused as I feel, but I decide to let it go for now.

The bell rings and I steal a glance at Jade's locker. No one. _Is she taking this as hard as I am?_ I wonder and then scoff quietly to myself. _Yeah right, she's probably with miss slutty Northridge._ I roll my eyes and head to my first class, trying not to look too upset.

By lunch time, there's still no sign of Jade anywhere. I sigh to myself and slump in my seat. I know I should hate her guts and be glad that she's nowhere in sight, but I can't help but miss her. If she were here it would only be her presence that I would be in, nothing more, but hey a girl can dream.

"You okay, Tori?" Andre asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good," I lie, "Just a bit distracted today, I guess." He nods and then goes back to conversing with the others. I notice Beck glance at me with a quick smirk, but it's so quick that I can't be sure whether it actually happened or not.

After lunch the rest of the day goes by easily and without trouble. My mood has picked up and I'm starting to feel like my old self again. The me I was before I let Jade come in and tear me apart. I can only hope things will stay this way. As I'm about to leave the school I groan quietly, remembering I need to help Beck with the props and turn back around. _To the black box theater_, I think with an eye roll. Why he couldn't have someone else help him, I don't understand. When I get there, I walk through the theater doors into darkness.

"Beck?" I call out in confusion, my eyes adjusting to the barely there light.

"Have a seat, Tori." I jump and look to see that he's standing next to me and gesturing towards the seats in the front row.

"What? Why? Listen, I just want to get home and –"

"Just sit down please," he says more softly this time. I hesitantly oblige and sit front row in the one of the middle chairs. A spotlight suddenly turns on and from the side curtains I see Jade make her way to center stage where there's a microphone stand set up. I feel my eyes well up at the sight of her and stand up, basically running to the door.

"No, no," Beck says, blocking my way. I subtly wipe at my eyes and look down.

"Move, Beck, I can't be here," I say in almost a whisper. He grabs my shoulders and spins me around. Keeping his hold on my shoulders, he leads me back to where I was previously sitting. "It'll be fine, trust me," he says, looking me in the eyes. I nod wordlessly and sit back down again. I sit nervously as the soft slow sound of guitar strumming comes out of the large speakers and watch as Jade picks up the microphone and starts to sing.

_**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous,**_

_**It's your ability to make me earn this, **_

_**I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

I feel the tears spill over as her beautiful voice wraps around me. She looks me in the eye and I can see she's holding back tears of her own.

_**It's about how you laugh out of pity, cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny.**_

_**I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

Her lips twitch into a smile and so do mine as we both think back to all the times she's told a bad joke and I laughed because she's just so damn adorable.

_**If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything.**_

_**Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, **_

_**Plant my lips where your necklaces close.**_

At this she takes the mic from the stand and begins to walk off the stage. She makes her way over to me, the spotlight following obediently. She grabs my hand and pulls me up beside her.

_**It's those pills that you don't need to take, medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.**_

_**I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_**It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.**_

She takes my hand and twirls me around in a small circle as we start dancing together. She then brings me back in to her and presses our bodies together, still singing to me.

_**It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.**_

_**I know that you're weak,**_

Jade tightens her hold on me and somehow manages to pull me impossibly closer.

_**Just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_**If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything.**_

_**Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in, **_

_**Plant my lips where your necklaces close.**_

She puts the microphone down on the seat and wraps both of her arms completely around me, still swaying us from side to side, as she sings the next verse softly in my ear.

_**While you were sleeping, I figured out everything,**_

_**I was constructed for you and you were molded for me,**_

_**Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.**_

_**You shine so bright its insane; you put the sun to shame.**_

She slows us to a stop and whispers the chorus one last time before her voice fades out and she pulls back to look at me. She moves a strand of hair from my eyes and gives a small smile.

"You said you felt like you were just entertainment for me so I wanted to switch roles," she says playfully before turning serious. "I'm sorry, Tori, about _everything_. I want us to be together and I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

I peek up at her through my eyelashes. "What about Northridge girl?" I ask timidly. She scoffs and rolls her eyes before leaning down to kiss my nose.

"See, if you weren't so stubborn, you would know by now that nothing happened between us. I wanted to make you jealous so I just rumpled up my hair and clothes, but we didn't do anything. I never even _spoke_ to her." She looks at me guiltily and I can't help but laugh half-heartedly in disbelief as I slap her shoulder.

"You jerk!" I exclaim, "I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but you were acting so weird and I thought…well, I don't know what I was thinking. But I don't want her or anyone else, just you," she says, kissing my temple. I bite the inside of my cheek and look down, unsure of what to say next and half afraid that this is all a dream. Jade puts a finger under my chin and lifts my face up.

"I'm sorry," she repeats, "but I miss you and I love you. Come back to me."

I look at her in shock and try to swallow the lump in my throat. "You…you love me?" I whisper, needing to know I heard her right. She smiles widely and nods while I feel my eyes water.

"I love you too, Jade," I wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face in her neck, letting the tears fall.

"Hey," she says softly, her arms tightening, "you're shaking, baby, are you okay?" I nod into her neck and pull back to smile at her through my tears. I didn't even realize I was trembling.

"I just never thought you'd feel the same," I whisper. She leans down and presses her lips hard against mine. We mold into each other perfectly, our tongues meeting, and I melt against her. After a few glorious moments we pull away, panting and gasping for air.

"Well, I do. I love you and I need you. Let's go home."

…**.**

**A/N: hope you guys liked it (: oh and the song is Lullaby by The Spill Canvas, it's a really pretty song and if you haven't heard it go check it out now! :)**


End file.
